All's Well That Ends Well
by MercutiosQueenMab
Summary: James and Lily are paired together for a Muggle Studies project. Will this be the push it takes to win Lily over? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fic. So please, constructive criticism only. _

_By the way, Hero is a girl._

_-__Mab_

_Disclaimer: none of the lines from any of Shakespeare's plays belongs to me. They belong to Shakespeare, as does the character Hero. Most other stuff belongs to dear J.K Rowling. Who I (unfortunately) am not_.

Chapter 1

Lily sat with her best friend, Hero Capulet, as they ate lunch in the Great Hall. They sat watching James Potter and his friends, the marauders, eat, talk, and laugh loudly amongst themselves.

"How irritating." Lily scoffed, glaring at them.

"I don't know," Hero offered, "It's comforting, I think, that even in these times of terror, there are still those who find a spot of happiness."

"Cute. Where'd you read that?"

"Witch Weekly. Isn't it great? Full of total tripe. Makes me laugh."

"None of your lines are your own, are they today? Ugh, look at what they're doing now. Disgusting."

James was currently chewing dramatically and grotesquely with his mouth open, while Sirius and Peter laughed hysterically. Remus had been ill for the past week and was still in the Hospital Wing.

"How immature can you get? I mean, really, we're in seventh year now, we're technically adults, and that, that, _imbecile_ continues to act like a three year old seeking attention."

Hero looked sideways at her friend.

"Maybe he's at the end of his rope. He has been trying to get you to go out with him for seven years now. Really, give the poor guy a chance."

Lily stared at her friend open-mouthed.

"What are you saying? Are you actually suggesting that I go out with James bloody Potter? The prat of all prats? The boy who has made my life hell for nigh nearly over seven sodding years? Are you out of your bleeding senses?"

"Look, Lily, all I'm saying is that you should just give him a chance. I mean, really, what other boy would remain faithful to a girl the way he's remained faithful to you, especially facing the constant daily rejection that you've given him for our entire Hogwarts careers? And furthermore, if he were really just after you so that he could get a quick snog in a broom closet, and then dump you, as you claim he intends, he would have given up years ago. Lily, s like that won't take constant rejection. They'll find someone who doesn't care about emotional attachment and hook up with them."

Lily was staring at Hero, completely shocked.

"I can't even believe I'm hearing this. You're only defending him because you're stuck on Remus."

Hero looked shocked, then livid.

"My feelings for Remus are nothing more than platonic," she said furiously as she got up from the Gryffindor table. Softening, she said; "Please, Lily, just think about it."

Lily looked over to where the Marauders were sitting. James was staring at her. Quickly she looked away, and followed Hero, to where she was waiting by the doors to the Great Hall.

"What class do you have next?" Hero asked Lily.

"Um, Muggle Studies." Lily answered, consulting her schedule.

"Why are you even taking that class, anyway? You're muggleborn. You ought to know everything there is to know about muggles."

"Well, yes, but it's so much more interesting learning about it from a wizards perspective. They have to learn about every little thing that we take for granted."

Hero got a sly grin on her face.

"Isn't Potter in that class?"

Lily frowned.

"Well, yes, but we sit separately and never talk."

Hero's eyebrows rose.

"All right, he talks, I ignore pointedly."

"That's what I thought."

_Later that night…_

Hero sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the flames. Soon Remus came down the stairs from the boys dormitory, and joined her on the couch. She looked up, surprised.

"Feeling better, already?"

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey let me leave early."

"How's James doing?"

Earlier that day, James had asked Lily out in a rather licentious manner. Lily, needless to say, had (unsuccessfully) attempted to hex him into oblivion. James, while unhurt, had gone up to his room in the heads dormitory to sulk.

"Same. Lily?"

"Obstinate as ever. I think she's coming around, though. I've been talking to her. Try to convince him to ease off a bit, act a bit more mature, instead of showcasing his ability to wreak havoc."

"I'll try. It'll be difficult. He's convinced himself that she'll never notice him if he's not showing off in some way. But I'll try."

"Thanks, Remus, G'night."

"Night."

_So, I know you hear this all the time, but please review. You've no idea what a help it is._

_Thanks, _

_Mab_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- Don't own any of it._

Chapter 2

_The next day…_

Remus and Hero walked down towards the Great Hall. On the grounds outside that window, more snow fell on already white-blanketed grounds. The lake was frozen, and the leafless trees formed black-lace patterns against the cloudy sky. As the ambled towards lunch, they contemplated the James/Lily issue.

"We could just lock them in a broom cupboard until they start snogging." Remus suggested, a smirk beginning to play around his mouth.

Hero frowned.

"No, Lily would just become incensed, and you know how good she is at hexes. Poor James wouldn't have a chance."

The two continued on in silence until they reached the doors to the Great Hall, where their thoughts were interrupted by a loud, jovial voice.

"Mr. Lupin! Miss Capulet!"

Professor Slughorn strode towards them, holding a bottle of butterbeer in his hand.

"How are you, Mr. Lupin? Feeling better, I trust?"

Remus mumbled that yes, he was feeling much better, and thank you for asking.

"Ah, excellent! I hope you two are staying here for the holidays. It will be much easier for you to work on that project that Professor Burbage gives out every Christmas. You both are in Muggle Studies, aren't you? I don't expect she'll have given the assignment yet, but it never hurts to be forewarned!"

"Actually, we are in muggle studies, professor, as are some friends of ours." Remus said, looking completely engrossed in what Professor Slughorn was saying.

"Marvelous! Well, you can give them the heads-up then! Every year, Professor Burbage gives out an assignment on Shakespeare over the winter holidays. She pairs up two students at random and lets them choose any scene from any of Shakespeare's plays that they want, and they must memorize and perform it together. Of course, it's always a challenge for the students to work together over Christmas, because so many of them leave to be with their families…"

"Oh, that won't be an issue." Hero cut in quickly. Hero and Remus had chosen to stay in the castle to keep Lily and James company, both of whose parents were busy during the holidays, and unable to have them at home.

Slughorn beamed.

"Well, that's just marvelous! Good luck, then! And, um, don't tell Professor Burbage that I told you about it. She always likes for it to be a surprise. Happy Christmas!"

He winked at them and walked off. Hero and Remus looked at each other and grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hero asked, her eyes twinkling.

"I very well may be. What are you thinking?"

"Well…"

_My apologies for the shortness of the chapter. The next one will be short as well. (perhaps I ought to put them together…). In any case, James and Lily will come in in a couple of chapters. _

_-Mab._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- Don't own any of it._

Chapter Three

In the dark hall outside Professor Burbage's rooms, a cloaked figure stood against the wall. Soon another figure joined it.

"How'd it go?" the first whispered nervously.

"Easy as cake," The second smiled easily, "You worry too much, Remus. I told you, Peeves does whatever the Baron tells him. And the Baron has a vested interest in getting them together." The ghosts of Hogwarts had created a betting pool, along with the professors, of if, and when, James and Lily got together. Of course, for the ghosts, the money mattered not at all, but it was a welcome diversion, as their days could be rather dull.

Remus still looked tense.

"What's taking him so long, then? We should have heard it by now!"

"Relax. He had a personal touch he wanted to add."

Remus groaned quietly.

"Great. Just great. He's going to do something to ensure we're caught, and then we'll get in trouble and expelled, and I'll have to get a job somewhere in Knockturn Alley hawking some faulty cauldrons just to make ends meet, and I won't be able to buy a hou…"

Hero cut him off by laying a hand on his arm.

"He won't let us get caught. Like I said, he has a vested interest."

Suddenly, on the floor above, they heard a terrific crash, and Peeves' horrible screeching voice, like nails on a blackboard, screaming.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed!"

Quickly, Hero pulled out James' Invisibility Cloak, which Remus had filched the day before, and swept it over them.

Almost the next instant, a very sleepy Professor Burbage rushed out of her rooms, her hair in curlers, with a mud mask and cucumbers sliding haphazardly down her cheeks. As she stumbled in the direction of the noise, she tried dazedly to shrug on a pink dressing gown over a matching frilly nightgown, all the while attempting to keep two bunny slippers on her feet.

As she looked about dazedly, and invisible Hero pulled an invisible Remus into the still open door, which slammed shut behind them. Fortunately, in her stupor, Burbage didn't notice this, and she started up the hallway mumbling about noisy ghosts and how students were never up after hours in _her_ day.

Inside her rooms, Hero and Remus set to work rummaging through Burbage's vanity and bedside drawers.

"How much time do you reckon we've got?" A very edgy Remus asked.

"Couple of minutes, give or take….got them!" Hero held up a key ring with several keys dangling from it.

"Excellent!" Remus relaxed for a split second before his expression turned serious. He swept the cloak over them once more, and they quickly left the room.

Once safely in the hallway, they both drew into a hidden nook to catch their breath. After a while, Hero began laughing.

"Good….Lord," She managed to gasp out between giggles, "did…you…see…her…_face_? That was _brilliant_!"

Remus grinned, then frowned.

"Why on earth are they using _keys_ to lock the school?" he asked, "After all, this is a school of _magic_."

"Well considering it is a muggle studies class…"

"Oh. Right."

"We really should get going. I want to catch a little sleep, at least."

"Right."

And they set off running quietly down towards the Muggle studies classroom.

"Great…where is it, where is it…..ah! Yes!" Hero mumbled, searching through the drawers of Burbage's desk. She pulled out a sheet of paper from a file labeled "Projects". On the top of the sheet were the words "Shakespeare Project." On the sheet were the names of all the students in the class, matched up into pairs. Lily had been paired up with Hero, and James with Remus. The professor had always tried to let friends work together.

"Cambiare nomen." Remus whispered, pointing his wand at first James' then Lily's names. Instantly, they paired up, leaving Remus' and Hero's names free. Remus glanced at Hero.

"Do you mind being paired with me?"

Hero grinned at him.

"Not at all, 's long as you understand the whole Elizabethan language thing. I can't make heads or tails of it."

Remus grinned back at her, and whispered the spell again, so that their names paired up.

Soon they were in the common room again. It was 2 A.M. They said goodnight to each other, in good spirits, and quickly adjourned to their separate dormitories.

The next day, particularly unflattering pictures of a rather exhausted looking Professor Burbage in her nightwear were being circulated among the student body. Rumor had it that Peeves had taken the picture the night before, when, unusually, he had caused a commotion very late a night, and loud enough to rouse a teacher.

_A/N: Yes, I know I didn't use the word adjourn quite correctly. And I promise, more Lily and James next chapter. Ta._

_-Mab_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- Don't own any of it._

Chapter 4

_The next morning…_

"You know, we wouldn't be late if you had just gotten up. We could have gotten breakfast too." Lily grumbled testily. She had spent all morning attempting to wake Hero, who, unusually, had slept in. And now they were going to be late for Herbology.

"Oi! Evans!"

Lily groaned and turned around to look at James, shooting him her best death glare.

"Potter. I am in a bad mood. If you irritate me at all today, I will not be responsible for my actions." She said in a creepily calm voice.

James' smile faltered, then resolidified.

"Well, then, this should brighten your day! Go out with me Evans?"

Lily stared at him for a moment before pulling out her wand and screaming

"Petrificus Totalus!"

James froze and fell over.

Lily was drawing breath to shriek out another spell, when Hero grabbed her arm and quickly escorted her to the greenhouses, shooting James with the counter-spell as soon as Lily's back was turned.

_Later on, in Muggle Studies…_

"Now, as you know, we've been studying the muggle playwright, William Shakespeare. So, as an early Christmas present, I'm giving you an…_entertaining_ little project,"

Several members of the class groaned quietly, and some began to discreetly slam their heads against the desk, in a desperate attempt to send themselves to the hospital wing, and therefore avoid the alarming prospect of a project over the holidays.

"Stop it," Burbage snapped. "I've paired each of you up, and you've got to choose one of Shakespeare's plays and memorize a good scene of it. I'll have none of Hamlet's soliloquies. Presentations will be after vacation. Now, the partners will be…"

At this point, Lily zoned.

_Hm. Shakespeare. Excellent._

She imagined herself and her crush, Amos Diggory, in the balcony scene of Rome and Juliet.

"_Oh, Amos, Amos, wherefore art thou, Amos? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be an Evans……What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Amos were, were he not Amos call'd……"_

This continued on for some time, until Lily awoke from here daydream with James' hand waving energetically in front of her face.

"Lily! Lily! Focus, Lily!"

She tried unsuccessfully to regain her dignity after such a rude awakening.

"James. Remove your repulsive mitt from my personal space this instant. Did I not make it perfectly clear this morning that you are not to speak to me, touch me, look at me, or make any remarks about or relating to my person to anyone?"

James looked taken aback, then grinned mischievously.

"Well, yes, but won't it be rather difficult for me to do that, considering we're working on the project together?"

That made Lily sit up.

"What? No, that can't be right! She knows how I loathe you! _Everyone_ knows how I loathe you! In a choice between you and the Giant Squid, I would choose the squid!"

James had the audacity to look amused.

"So you've said. Several times. Can't you come up with something a little more original?"

She refused to even grace that with a comment. Quickly she composed herself.

"Well, if we must work together, I suppose we must. Where and when should we begin? Anytime is good for me."

Smiling roguishly, James replied

"Oh, excellent, Broom closet. Now."

He was left with a , -shaped welt on his cheek, watching Lily stride away.

_A/N-_

_Think Lily might have overreacted. Ah, well. Have a Smurfy Extravaganzical day. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- Don't own any of it._

Chapter 5

_Later that night…._

"I cannot bloody believe it!" Lily growled once she and Hero made it back to the dormitories.

Hero flopped town onto her bed, picking up an old _Witch Weekly_, she sighed loudly.

"Well, Lily, I don't see what part of it is so difficult to understand. She's a teacher. She randomly places students together for projects. Perhaps she wanted you and James to learn to work together. Lord knows, we're all sick of your fighting. Really, it's not a difficult concept to grasp."

Lily gaped at her friend for a moment before stomping out of the room. Hero hid her grin behind her magazine.

_The next morning, in the great hall_

"So," Sirius joked "How progresses yon Shakespearian project with the beauteous Lily?"

James sighed, and put his head on the table, "Don't ask. You know how Lily is…she hasn't even spoken to me since she found out."

"Well," Sirius said, as several owls landed in front of James, "You know how she hates your innuendo-slash-insinuations." Then, glancing at the Slytherins, he growled bitterly, "Just look at him. Regulus, mummy's little prince. Isn't he smug, sitting with his pureblood friends…."

"Cut the angst, Sirius," James said distractedly, "Read this". He handed one of the letters that one of the owls had delivered.

_Potter- _It read

_Unfortunately, we have been paired together for the Muggle Studies project. I expect you have been paying attention in class, so you may pick the play. I have decided that we ought to do one of his comedies. I trust you will be here over the holidays, and that you will put forward the proper effort to insure that we get at least a halfway decent grade._

_-Evans _

Sirius gave a low whistle, "Wow, that's harsh. Not even a 'sincerely', or 'yours' at the end of the letter."

James looked hopeful. "But it's a good sign, anyway, right? I mean, at least she's still speaking to me."

Sirius handed the letter back to James with raised eyebrows, "Right, Prongsie-boy. You just go on thinking that."


End file.
